Blue Ice (Rewrite)
by Macky19
Summary: When Cherry ends up having to take a surprise trip to New York City with Dallas Winston, she believes that she simply must get through the week. But things aren't always as simple as they seem... (Rewrite & AU)


Anyways, please enjoy.

I don't own the outsiders

"I'll never fall in love, I'm not that stupid." She said matter of factly because she believed this to be true.

She expected her friend to simply nod, and to agree with her, for one, that was what best friends do, they think alike and they agree with each other. Because Marcia was her best friend, and knew her better than anyone, and should know that she wouldn't put herself in such an awful situation. To Cherry, love was pointless. You fall in love, and then what? Nothing. That's what.

Instead of the nod or quiet "mmhmm" that she expected, she instead got a much bolder reaction. Marcia spat out her drink. Cola spewed out onto the table and the dark-haired girl was left coughing loudly, hitting herself in the chest, trying to clear her lungs.

"Marcia!" Cherry cried, cringing at the mess on the table. Still, she put her shock and slight confusion aside and wiped up the mess with a napkin. The people seated around them flared at the redheaded girl and her comrade, but Cherry decided that wasn't a problem for now. "Why'd you go and do something like that for?" She demanded, still mopping up the soft drink.

"Sorry, Cherry, I just couldn't help it. What do you mean never? I get not getting married while you're in school but-" Marcia blabbed, her face frozen in a state of amazement. Cherry cut her off.

"I don't mean just getting married, I mean I'm never gonna be with someone that way. Ever." She said once again, very matter of factly.

Marcia was clearly agitated now. "How? You're with Bob. You're his girl, how can you not absolutely adore him?" Marcia demanded in an almost accusing tone. Cherry chuckled and stroked her friend's hand from across the table. She spoke to her softly, like a wise grandmother would to a child as opposed to a friend.

"Just because you choose to be in love with someone doesn't mean you're in love with them, Marcia." She explained softly. "I won't let myself get hurt like that." She continued. Marcia went from looking shocked and a little frightened to smug, her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"What's that for?" Cherry asked, this time in a playful tone.

"It's just funny."

"What's funny?"

"That you think it's a choice." It was Cherry's turn to blink in complete surprise.

"Well, of course, it's a choice," Cherry said. "When you want to be happy you think of happy things. When you want to be sad you think of sad things. When you want to be in love you think of, well, lovely things." Cherry explained. Marcia demeanor never changed, and she just shook her head. "You'll see, my dear friend, and it'll knock you out of the park."

Cherry rolled her eyes in an overdramatic way, looking all the way at the ceiling. For a moment Marcia could only see the whites of her eyes.

"The movie starts soon, should we go to the place where we're meeting the boys?" Marcia asked, finally dropping the topic of love. Cherry nodded, taking a sip of her own soft drink.

Cherry gritted her teeth, feeling overwhelmed. This "Dallas Winston" had been relentlessly flirting with her for a while now. She had heard lots of talk about this particular fellow. Some people claimed he was dangerous, some claimed that he was the leader of a gang. A couple of girls had said that he was actually a sweetheart. She didn't know what to believe.

The one thing that she did know was that she was incredibly annoyed.

She knew that he was probably doing this to get a reaction from her. Greasers and socs did it to each other all the time. He must have known that if he got on her nerves that she would tell all the other people on the West-Side. This would probably boost the hood's ego even more.

Still, it was hard to not back away every time he went to touch her.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." The blonde-haired greaser chuckled. He had a sort of twang with the way he talked. An accent that she couldn't quite identify. He went to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She recoiled in disgust and considered screaming for help. She had been so confident saying she was staying when the guys had shown up drunk, now she was starting to question her actions.

"Leave her alone, Dally." The shorter greaser finally piped up. Cherry didn't expect the wild greaser to listen, but to her surprise, he huffed and left. She was finally able to breathe freely, and she turned to Marcia. They both exchanged nervously, relived smiles at each other.

"He's nasty but cute," Marcia admitted, and the smile slipped off Cherry's face.

"Whatever." She grumbled, before finally turning to face the now silent greasers. "Thanks. He had me scared to death…"

Please review, and have a wonderful day:)

-Macky


End file.
